1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compensation apparatus and an application thereof, more particularly to, a compensation apparatus for a display brightness and an application thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For conventional display devices, such as FED, after being used for a while, the display will be getting darken in view of their brightness due to aging, and, since each pixel of the devices corresponds to a different period of brightness for difference colors, the aging level will differ. Hence, in order to maintain the brightness and the color even, the brightness of each pixel needs to be compensated individually.
Refer to FIG. 1, which provides a conventional display system 10. In the system 10, the record for brightness accumulation, namely, the outputs for accumulating unit 104 will be stored into a volatile memory 101 (such as DRAM) of the display system 10, and being forwarded sequentially to a driver IC 102. However, once if the system shuts down, the record will be missing, thus the outputted data of the accumulating unit 104 needs to be periodically stored in a non-volatile memory 103 such as flash so as to ensure the non-volatile characteristics for the data back to the volatile memory after the system re-boots. During the writing-in procedure for the non-volatile memory 103, since it takes a longer time for the procedure, if the system shuts down at the meanwhile or exterior interference occurs, there will be mistakes or incomplete data transmission happening to the non-volatile memory 103, and the aforesaid mistake will be again accumulated to the original brightness data so as to generate a permanent mistake, and it results in uniformity of the brightness and colors for each pixel of the display.
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, it is an imperative that an apparatus and method are designed so as to solve the uniformity drawbacks as the foregoing.